A Son of Yui Christmas
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: When Shinji is being bitter and a scrooge during the holiday season, sense he wants to be left alone it will take three angels to set him straight. Happy holidays from the Son of Yui.


A Son of Yui Christmas

ESKK: hey sense I did a Halloween special nearly a month ago I decided to do a Christmas special, and before you ask: no I won't do any rhymes because I suck at those; now onto the story.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Demon,"**

_Character singing_

(Scene change/Scene breaks)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this fanfiction so stop patronizing me about it.

(Start)

It was the day of Christmas eve as everyone from WILLE were either spending Christmas with their families as this was a season to be happy with those you love.

Misato and Ritsuko were having a secret meeting as they were discussing some very important WILLE stuff so classified that only a few people knew of it Team Devil May Cry included.

"Ok guys the reason where gathered here is too plan for the Christmas party and now sense we have all the necessary stuff for said party all we have to do is find a place to have it," Misato said as Asuka, Mari, and Rei were gathered in the briefing room.

"Wait but Shinji is missing," Ritsuko said as Asuka intervened.

"Shinji said he didn't want to take any part of this something about he had stuff to do," Asuka said as Misato knew that was a lie.

"I'll go find him the rest of you figure out where the party is going to be held," Misato said as she exited the room.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was training in Team Devil May Cries personal Training room as Hades and Lexis were hibernating for the Christmas season sense Shinji had to guess was that Angelic energy was at an all time high during this time of the year. Shinji wasn't much for Christmas anymore as he had a lot of things going on in his life. Shinji then switched to Arbiter before smashing down upon the stone training block as he made a huge dent in it with his Demon Axe.

Christmas was a time to spend with you family but to Shinji he didn't have much family left, his father is dead, his mother absorbed by EVA, and his brother somewhere out there plotting world domination to "protect," mankind. To Shinji it was a constant reminder that he was alone in the world no matter where he went. Shinji's coat which was sporting fur around the edges was sitting on one of the benches as he was training with a sweater on and his gloves in his pocket.

As he was training he failed to notice Misato walk in looking a bit ticked off. "What the fuck are you doing here," Misato demanded as Shinji noticed she was dressed like a sexy Santa.

"Training what does it look like?" Shinji asked as he switched to Eryx as he was about to do some boxing.

"I can see that but why aren't you with the rest of your team helping plan for the WILLE Christmas party?" she demanded as Shinji shrugged.

"Christmas is just not my thing so can you leave me alone," Shinji said as he was punching the cinder block.

"Come on Shinji Christmas is tomorrow don't you want to spend it with your friends and family," Misato asked as Shinji glared at her when she mentioned family.

"Oh yeah spend the holiday of cheers and family with said family that are either nowhere to be seen, dead, or absorbed by a fifty foot clone of an angel that is now the core unit for the Wundur, or should I point out that my Grandfather is being punished in Hell for rebelling and my grandmother is probably locked up somewhere for being involved with a Demon so yeah I would love to spend FUCKING CHRISTMAS WITH MY FUCKING FAMILY!" Shinji yelled as Misato was getting mad.

"Shinji don't be a Scrooge about the holidays!" she countered before remembering Shinji's messed up family. "I'm sorry for what happened with your family and all but you need to live in the present not in the past," Misato said trying to convince Shinji to spend Christmas with his loved ones.

Shinji was currently getting his coat on and his gloves before taking out a smoke. "I'm going to the bar plan your own party because I don't want any part of it," Shinji said before leaving while lighting the tobacco stick.

"Fine then but if you change your mind there's a secret Santa waiting for you tomorrow," Misato said as she felt sorry for Shinji. Life had constantly dealt him a cruel hand time after time again and to top it all off Shinji's family was a touchy subject for him. 'Poor Shinji,' Misato thought as she saw him walk away.

(Scene break)

Shinji was walking around the Zion outpost as he saw families enjoying the holidays together. He passed a guy dressed in a Santa suit as it reminded Shinji of his childhood before EVA Hell even before Mundus. "Feh," Shinji grunted as he continued to walk to his destination. Shinji passed some Choir singing Christmas songs in front of a big Christmas tree while people were listening to them. Right now they were on Joy to the world. 'Yeah some world I live in to be joyful in this season,' Shinji thought as he grabbed his Cigarette before letting out a puff of smoke before placing the tobacco stick back in his mouth and continuing to his destination.

As he walked he passed a couple with their twins as the twins were playing with the snow as they reminded Shinji of him and his brother before their paths turned them into enemies. Shinji looked away as he wasn't going to watch and break out in tears.

Shinji soon arrived at his destination which was, a bar labeled War Hero. Shinji entered and went to the bar and sat down on a stool before placing his order. "Give me some Vodka and make sure it's strong," Shinji said as the Bartender nodded. Even though Shinji looked underage everyone in Zion knew Shinji for defeating NERV and defeating Mundus so they treated him and respected him like they would an adult war hero.

It didn't take long for the bartender to arrive with Shinji's drink when he noticed something in Shinji's eye. "Kid you look like you had one tough life," the man said as Shinji took a swing of his Vodka.

"No shit Sherlock why do you think I'm drinking," Shinji said as it would take a lot of Vodka to get him a buzz or drunk.

The bartender had seen this tones, of times before someone comes by gets a few drinks till he's drunk so he could forget his sorrows. "Kid I know you didn't ask for it but if you want my advice then you should at least get some things off your chest," the bartender said as Shinji shrugged.

"Ok if you want my story then here it is…" Shinji began his tail from when he was four to when he defeated Mundus to even Kenji betraying him for his world domination plan. The Bartender listened diligently as he could see this kid's life was hell.

"Well if you want my advise try and move on after all you can't live in the past forever or you'll turn out like your old man," the bartender said as Shinji looking into the red liquid of his Vodka and saw his reflection in it.

"Maybe your right," Shinji said before he downed it. "But I try so hard to forget but the pain is still there I kill demons hell I killed angels yet the pain doesn't go away its still there," Shinji admitted as the bartender sighed.

"Kid I'm no priest but I think that even the Angels wish for you to have a better life," the man said as Shinji nodded.

"Well thanks for the drink," Shinji said as he slammed some money and left a tip before leaving.

"Anytime kid and marry Christmas," the bartender said before leaving.

Shinji grunted as he left knowing full well this was just going to be a lonely Christmas for him.

(Scene break)

It was about nine o'clock when Shinji arrived back at the Wundur and practically everyone was asleep. Shinji headed to his room expecting a good night's rest unaware of something amazing about to happen to him. Shinji changed out of his street cloths and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt before lying down to sleep. As he slept he failed to see some lights enter his room that were more of the Angelic nature. In his room were three Angels as they all looked at each other each of them were not wearing the cloths you see your average variety Angel wear, no they were dressed in modern cloths that showed they modernized with the human world. "So who's going to wake him up?" the one with a candle on top of his head asked.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey I got the first chapter of the Christmas special ready also this is going to be a four chapter story so leave a review.


End file.
